Winter Magic
by christanky17
Summary: With a fondness for winter, Seras wanders outside to watch the snow fall. Post-canon.


I honestly was squirming in my seat as I wrote this. My hands were fucking automatic on my keyboard for the past hour. I tend to find inspiration from my stories through music hence why I always put the music in my ramblings before the story so you can listen to them because they match up with the story so well.

This story has inspiration from Taikatalvi by Nightwish. Taikatalvi is the literal Finnish translation for 'Winter Magic' hence the title. It's such a wonderful song despite it being in Finnish. It's basically about the beauty of winter. I love Nightwish and Marco's voice was just... Ah. I love it.

This is another tamer Hellsing fanfic. Less blood more conversation and character thoughts. Also less off the nutter Alucard.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Snow.**

Little specks of white that fall from the sky and make a landscape look like a white wonderland. Covered the ground like a white fluffy blanket, sparkling against the light of the sky, or the light of a bulb.

* * *

Seras stood at the door of the Hellsing manor as she held an article of clothing in her arm as she placed on black thin leather gloves. It was in the middle of December and the snow was falling once again upon them. They were getting a large amount of snow this year and it wasn't even January yet. She had ditched her usual Hellsing uniform skirt and put on a pair of plain black leggings to protect herself from the winter chill. In her hand she held a red cloak with a wide hood.

On a mission to Russia she and Alucard had walked by a merchant who was selling articles of clothing. The red cloak was striking and caught her eyes instantly, reminding her of her favorite fairy tale from when she was a child, Little Red Riding Hood. Alucard had scoffed at her, calling her need for the piece of clothing 'useless' and 'trivial.' Seras was going to call her master out on the fact that basically everything he wore was red but decided against in fear of his response to her.

She took the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders and neck and tied it so the tie was tight against her collar bone. Opening the door, a gust of wind blew in her face, the ends of the long cloak rippling at her feet. There were small lights lit about the manor and black poles lighting the long driveway of the Hellsing manor. She closed the door behind her and walked down the steps and looked to the dark sky as snow fell down on her face. For some reason, the cold trickling on her face didn't bother her.

She placed the hood over her head and continued walking down the road further away from the mansion. Coming to the end of the driveway she looked around and saw that the Hellsing manor was surrounded by many pine trees. She never even noticed that. Always being away from the manor she didn't notice the smaller things about the place she lived in. She turned towards the large field that was still the Hellsing property; and began walking in between the large pines, holding the wool cloak to her body so it didn't get caught on the pine needles. She saw an opening in the large pines and came to it. It was pretty random for a small patch of no trees to be here in the middle of all the others.

She walked to the middle of the opening and looked to the snowy floor and without another thought, she plopped herself down in the snow, not caring that her bottom was going to get wet and cold. The large, long cloak was spread out around her like a fiery wave, her blonde head and face covered by the wide red hood.

She sighed and looked to the sky. Were her parents watching her from wherever they were? She had accustomed to the lifestyle of being a vampire, realizing that she needed blood in order to survive and that refusing it will only make her weak. She had yet to drink her master's blood, but he never pressed her to do such a thing and she never asked. To be honest, she was content with how things were between her and her master, but she knew eventually she was going to have to drink his blood to reach her full potential.

She noticed changes in her master ever since she fully became a vampire. Becoming stronger and abandoning her humanity but still keeping the same personality he seemed to enjoy her company whenever he was at the manor and not on a mission. He still barely spent any time around her but when she was around him there seemed to be an almost content atmosphere between them. Seras no longer lived in the fear of her master constantly berating her and getting angry with her that she wouldn't drink blood, but instead felt like there was a pull to him now. She didn't speak to anyone about the matter because she was content with keeping the warm feelings towards her master to herself. She doubted she'd ever tell anyone or _him,_ and was alright with that.

Seras smiled to herself and brought her hand up and watched the flakes fall and melt into her hand.

After the Millennium attacks, things settled in London and the Hellsing organization was called less upon to eradicate the supernatural that threatened the Queen and Britain. After 30 years her master had finally returned to the manor. He had explained to Integra and herself that he had been killing the souls inside of him until he had one.

And then... Well that was it.

She dropped her hand into her lap as she looked down to her hand. Her hand had a striking contrast compared to the red cloak; her entire being did as she sat in the snow. She watched as the slow flakes quietly fell from the sky, no other sounds being made besides the whistling from the winds.

Integra had told her that once she died the Hellsing organization will no longer be, and it will be taken over by a governing agency. She continued to tell her that the era of organizations being passed down the family lines is over. When Seras questioned Integra what would happen to herself and her master, Integra didn't respond and sent her off to go on with her own duties.

Seras huffed. She was stuck at the age of 19 and she was still treated like a child even though she should technically be 49.

Seras wrinkled her nose as she became engrossed in her thoughts. Suddenly the wind picked up for a couple of moments and her hood blew off. She let out almost a squeal and a little laugh as she brought the hood back over her head and looked around with a smile on her face.

_Yes..._

It was alright... for now.

* * *

Alucard had seen his childe putting on her outer clothing and had walked outside. Curious as to what she was doing, he phased through one of the walls and ended up on the roof of the manor as he watched her walk down the driveway. He cocked his head in slight amusement as he heard her light laugh escape her mouth as she looked upwards to the sky.

She was different, the one he created. From at first refusing to drink blood and not embracing herself as a vampire to a woman of the night that didn't refuse to strike down on her enemies with a iron fist. But she retained her personality as a human, showing compassion for others. He continued to stare at her from his position on the roof and jumped down, gracefully landing on the floor as he vanished into the trees to follow where she went.

He had followed her as she stepped into the cluster of trees and came to a small opening in the wood. He watched her sit herself down in the snow and sat there quietly. He heard her voice in his head, but he didn't know what she was thinking. Since she drank the blood of that mercenary, Seras had developed greatly in her strengths and powers. She had picked up a lot of his own powers and that included blocking thoughts out from him. Her barriers were strong enough to withstand his prying, but Alucard wasn't one to pry on people's thoughts to begin with. He came to the edge of the opening, still shrouded by the trees in darkness as he continued to watch her like a stalking wolf.

He heard her let out a small laugh as the hood came flying off her head, her blonde hair clearly now in his view. He cocked his head as he took in her profile. Seeing was no issue in the night for vampires, the darkness making her look all the more lovely as she sat there in the snow. She didn't seem to even sense him not even a few feet away from her. Seras had gone through many changes since drinking blood. Her face more angular and narrow, her blue eyes replaced with blood red. She almost looked like a lost fallen angel who had just fallen from the sky, the red cloak representing the blood from her wings that were ripped off her back. When she had first bought it in Russia he had thought of it as a pointless and stupid idea, seeing no point for the clothing when she had a jacket to shield herself from the cold.

She had simply glared at him and turned back to the old lady with a warm and happy look. He found himself unable to become angry with her when she had given him that annoyed glare, opting to pay the old lady for the cloak and even giving her spare change. She had looked to him after she put the cloak under her arm and spoke to him mentally. _Master, we live in London. What are we going to do with the extra Rubles? She obviously could use them more than we could._ Alucard didn't respond to her, as they continued to walk through the streets of Moscow.

Alucard's leg twitched, in wanting to step forwards but didn't.

* * *

Seras let out a little shiver as she saw her breath in the cold night air. It was getting colder as the night went on. Maybe it was time for her to go inside. Just as she was to get up she heard rustling and let out a gasp as she turned around.

"Seras."

Her ruby red eyes widened as she turned and saw the shadows forming and her master appeared in front of her, walking out from the cover of the trees.

"Master! I didn't even realize you were there." Seras shivered again as she brought the cloak around herself in the darkness.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned. A wind gusted through and her cloak wisped at her feet, picking up snow with it. Seras shifted as she looked around.

"I love the snow. Even since when I was a child I'd go outside just to watch the snow fall. Winter is my favorite season."

Alucard continued to simply stare at his childe as she stood there quietly. Yes, that would make sense. She was happy to go to Russia despite it being rather cold there. Integra had looked at her amusingly as her eyes widened in excitement and she suddenly became more alive than just standing there listening to orders. He focused back on Seras when she brought her hands to her mouth to warm herself up.

"But clearly you aren't immune to the cold." Alucard retorted in amusement. Seras' eyes lifted to look at him.

"It's not like I can get ill." She murmured.

"Come Seras, we'll go inside."

Seras looked at her master questioningly until his hand had reached for the edge of his similar colored jacket and opened it wide almost in invitation. Seras blinked at him in surprise before taking slow steps towards him before standing right before him and then walking directly to his side as he covered her body and shoulders with the wide flap of his jacket, leaving nothing but their footprints in the snow.

* * *

D'awwh. I have a soft spot for gentleman-y Alucard. Who doesn't?

Until next time.

C -


End file.
